


You may now kiss the kage

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Month 2019 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, SasuSaku Month 2019, naruto and gaara are only mentioned they dont appear sorry, ssm19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Day 10: Fox's weddingSasuke and Sakura are indulgent parents, and they know it. They’re particularly reminded of this when they have to go along with the puppet show/tea party extravaganza Sarada is putting on, including a gay fox wedding (Mr. Fox is marrying Mr. Sand...sounds like someone we know).





	You may now kiss the kage

**Author's Note:**

> the term “gay fox wedding” is from that tweet about the Arthur episode if you’ve never seen but the male teacher gets married to another male character and a headline talked about how the state of Alabama wouldn’t air the episode, describing it as a “gay rat wedding” lmfao.

“Mama you sit there, Papa sit here. The show will start soon. Pwease be patient.” Sarada disappeared behind the puppet stage Sasuke built two weeks ago, complete with red velvet curtains. 

Sasuke and Sakura were far too large for the tiny plastic chairs at Sarada’s child size table, but her stuffed animals fit just fine. They even had enough room for their special occasion outfits: tutus, scarves, hats, coats. Sarada had served them all invisible tea in plastic cups with matching saucers, so it was quite the formal affair. 

Nearing the age of four, Sarada was having a grand old time playing with her favorite plushies and faux shuriken. She recently took an interest in putting on performances with puppets sent by Uncle Gaara’s brother. He still expressed his gratitude to Sakura for saving his life even after all these years, so he liked to send gifts to Sarada when he was already planning to send something to Shikadai. 

She was having so much fun, Sasuke decided to build the stage to further her career in puppet performances. The sparkling joy in her eyes, so similar to his own, made the very embarrassing number of splinters he got during the project entirely worth it. 

“Everyone pwease rise!” Sarada’s voice sounded behind the stage. Knocking their knees on the table, Sasuke and Sakura got to their feet in anticipation for the start of the show. They exchanged glances, “why do you think we’re standing instead of enjoying our tea?” mused Sasuke.

Sarada poked her head out from behind the curtains, “no talking, Papa. Don’t you know it’s rude?” Sakura had taken Sarada and ChoCho to see a “Shinobi Spectacle: Live!” production, so now Sarada thought she knew all there was to know about manners, etiquette, and politeness during a performance. Mikoto would have been very proud. 

“Please welcome the great and honorable Mr. Fox as he walks down the aisle to his equally great and honorable love, Mr. Sand!” As her parents stood motionless, simply observing the Mr. Fox’s entrance, Sarada whispered, “you’re supposed to clap here.” The couple made sure to clap as loud as they could—Sarada had inherited quite the temper hidden away behind all her adorableness. Besides, someone had to pick up for her stuffed animals’ slack (I’m looking at you Mr. Dinosaur). 

As Sarada started making a very long winded and surprisingly touching speech about the love between Mr. Fox, a puppet clad in orange, and Mr. Sand, covered in tan cloth, Sasuke and Sakura wondered who she could be talking about. The Uchihas knew their daughter admired both the Hokage and Kazekage greatly, but they didn’t think she kept up so closely with their love life. At the end of the ceremony, she pronounced them Mr. and Mr. then finished with a dramatic kiss. Mr. Sand really knew how to sweep a fox off his feet.

Soon the happy couple joined the others at the table for the reception. Sarada played a perfect host, and her parents continued along as polite guests. She poured more tea, which Sasuke nearly forgot to pretend to sip until Sakura pinched his leg out of Sarada’s sight, and made sure all her plushies were having a jolly old time.

Sarada smacked a palm to the center of her forehead, “I’m sowwy, I almost forgot cake! What’s a party without cake!” She scurried around her room gathering the necessary items, such as plastic strawberries and more tiny plates. Since trying cake at a birthday party, Sarada loved to come up with as many “special occasions” to eat more of the tasty treat. Monday morning? Cake time. Learned a new word? Cake time. Ate all her vegetables? Definitely cake time. Sasuke took longer to give in, so disgusted with the amount of sugar in desserts in general, but Sakura would usually agree so long as she got a bite too. 

As they happily pretended to eat cake, Sarada jumped to her feet and announced, “time for their first dance!” Sasuke and Sakura swayed gently together as they watched Sarada make the puppets twirl and leap around her room. To share a life and be married brought great joy to the both of them, and their daughter only made it all that much sweeter. Sarada looked up to ask everyone to please present the wedding gifts, but her parents were staring gently at each other for the moment. Mr. Fox and Mr. Sand were lucky to have found each other, thought Sarada, but in her eyes, anyone would be lucky to have what Mr. Papa and Mrs. Mama have together.

**Author's Note:**

> when I was writing this I was thinking of Bonnie playing in Toy Story 3. Such a cutie. And I know this is a very American take on weddings lol sorry wrote it in 30 mins if not already obvious by the length


End file.
